A Very Librarian Valentine's
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Cassandra is in the kitchen, baking for her fellow Librarians on Valentine's Day.


A Very Librarian Valentine.

Cassie loved baking. It was all maths and measuring to get the perfect equation. Plus she loved tasting the sweets and the smell of the freshly baked cookies or cakes. She even baked bread sometimes. When they weren't busy saving the world, or she wasn't sitting in the Annex with the latest mathematical problem to solve, or helping Jenkins in the lab, even wondering around the library looking at magical books, she was in the kitchen. Which really means she wasn't in there that often, but still she loved it.

And the others never complained. Ezekiel would patiently wait, watching her mixing and measuring. When the cake was in the oven he would complain that he couldn't wait any more, he wanted time to hurry up, but she would convince him to help her clean to pass the time. As soon as the cake was out of the oven the freshly sweet smell would fill the library. Ezekiel would always get the first slice, but not long after he started would Eve and Jake waltz into the kitchen to get their piece too. Eve would put on a pot of coffee and they would enjoy the afternoon snack. When Flynn was around he too would join them and tell them all of one of his favourite adventures. And there sure were a lot of those.

Cassie would always make sure there was a piece left for Jenkins, who never seemed to want to join them in the kitchen. She would fill a tray with a slice of cake and a hot coffee and bring it down to the lab for him. He would thank her with a peck on her forehead and she would ask him what he's working on whilst he enjoyed the sweets.

And today was no different, except for the fact that today was Valentine's Day and she wanted to do something special for her new found family.

Cassie pulled out her grandmother's cook book and set to work, finding all the ingredients she needed and trying not to spill anything on her frilly pink apron. It was then that Ezekiel walked in, hearing her work as he passed the kitchen.

"What are you baking, Cassie?" He asked, peering over her shoulder at the recipe book.

"One of my favourites." She replied. "Jam Shortbread."

He nodded in anticipation and took a seat at the dining table. He pulled out his phone and was mindlessly scrolling through the internet. His main focus was on watching her move graciously.

An hour later the smell was already engulfing the kitchen, and the cookies weren't even done yet. Ezekiel was listening, but not really paying attention, to Cassie ramble on about some maths problem whilst drying the dishes.

"Smells amazing!" Jake announced his arrival and put on a pot of coffee.

"They will be done soon." Cassie said. "Are Eve and Flynn joining us?"

Jake peered back to her after taking a sneak peek into the oven, "Oh no, they left just before. Flynn is taking Eve to Rome for a date. They won't be back till late tonight."

"Rome, fancy. I'm sure Eve appreciates that more than fighting Mummys like their last date." Ezekiel commented, putting the last dish away. He helped Jake pull out some plates and mugs for their coffee.

"That's really sweet. A romantic date." Cassie said with a dreamy look in her eye, but before she could ponder anymore, the buzzer went. "Oh! They are done!"

Ezekiel and Jake sat at the table, coffee ready and waiting as they watched her pull out the tray and lay the cookies on a plate.

"Careful, they are hot." She cautioned them as Ezekiel made to grab one before she had even placed the plate on the table. Yelping, he dropped it quickly back on his own plate and blew on his fingers. Jake and Cassie laughed at him.

Jake took one next, being sure to let it cool slightly before placing it in his mouth. "Mmmm! Delicious as always, Cassie!"

"They are sooo good." Ezekiel added, already onto his second.

Cassie smiled. She was glad her cooking made them happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day to my best friends." She said as she gave them each a hug.

This was my first Librarians story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
